True
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Harm admits what he feels to Mac. After The Four Percent Solution


**True**

**By: Panda**

**Summary: Harm admits what he feels to Mac. After "The Four Percent Solution"**

**Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and "True" is sung by Ryan Cabrera**

**A/N: OMG! I cried so hard during the Christmas 2004 epi! omg! I loved it! I taped it so when it was over I watched it again. Rewind...cry...rewind...cry! I nearly broke the tape! I really need a TiVO! :) Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

Mac's Apartment

Christmas Day

Harm stood in the doorway of Mac's bedroom. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. The pain medication had knocked her out. He leaned against the door casing and watched her sleep. He smiled when he saw her smile as she slept. _'She must be having good dreams. Good, she deserves them.'_ Harm wandered back out into her living room, and went over to his bag. He reached down and grabbed his guitar case. He didn't know why, but when he was getting stuff to bring over here, he grabbed his guitar. He sat on the couch, taking out the guitar and looking around. Quietly he began to strum as he looked at the different things around her apartment. His eyes rested on a picture of the two of them, from Little AJ's christening. They looked like a real family. And as far as Harm was concerned, Mac was his family. A song that he had learned recently came back to him mind, and he softly began to play it.

_**"I won't talk**_

_**I won't breathe**_

_**I won't move till you finally see**_

_**That you belong with me"**_

He continued singing, growing slightly louder. Meanwhile, Mac awoke to the sounds of beautiful music coming out of her living room. A tenor voice filled the apartment with sounds of love and longing. Slowly, Mac sat up and swung her feet out of the bed. She stood, and began making her way to the living room.

_**"You might think I don't look**_

_**But deep inside in the corner of my mind**_

_**I'm attatched to you**_

_**mmmm**_

_**I'm weak, it's true**_

_**Cause I'm afraid to know the answer**_

_**Do you want me too?**_

_**Cause my heart keeps falling faster"**_

Harm sensed her presence in the room, as her bare feet padded across the floor. She leaned against the wall, watching him play. She smiled as he looked up and met her eyes. "I'm sor.." Mac cut his words off as she ushered him to play on. He grinned and kept right on singing.

_**"I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**It's time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true"**_

Mac found herself move across the room, gliding like she was walking on air. She found herself standing in front of Harm, mezmorized by his voice. She sank down in the chair adjacent to the couch and kept her eyes fixed on him the whole time.

**_"You don't know what you do_**

**_Everytime you walk into the room_**

**_I'm afraid to move_**

**_I'm weak, it's true_**

**_I'm just scared to know the ending_**

**_Do you see me too?_**

**_Do you even know you met me?"_**

Harm reached out his hand to grab hers and ushered her to the seat at his side. She obliged, sitting beside him as he played. She met his eyes with hers and smiled. She rested against the back of the couch, with her head gently proped up by her hand. She watched his arms move, his fingers playing chords, while the other hand was strumming the strings with a pick. His silky smooth voice filled the room once again.

_**"I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**It's time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true**_

_**I know when I go**_

_**I'll be on my way to you**_

_**The way that's true"**_

Harm stopped playing the guitar and took Mac's hand in his. He pulled her gently to his chest and with his other hand, smoothed her hair, brushing it from her face.She wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne, mixed with the smell of his detergent. She felt as if she was in Heaven. Harm continued running his fingers through her hair, letting the silky strands fall from his fingers and spread across her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. He just held her tighter, and began to sing to her again.

_**"I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide**_

_**It's time to try anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited**_

_**This is true"**_

Harm picked her chin up with his hand and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Sarah." She felt herself melt when he said her given name.

"I love you too Harm." It came out almost inaudibly, in a whisper. He bent slightly and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, yet it still lingered on their lips for a time.

"I'm sorry I woke you Sarah." He said.

"It was worth it." she smiled into the crook of his neck, where her head now rested. She yawned, emitting a small noise.

"You're tired." he said.

"No I'm.." she yawned again. "not. Ok, I am." she gave in to his knowing grin.

"Let's get you to bed." He stood, helping her up, and led her into the bedroom. He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Sarah." He turned to walk away, when a hand, layed on his arm, stopping him.

"No Harm," her tired voice whispered. "Please stay."

"OK." Harm lay down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, spooning up against her. He sighed into her hair, smelling the sweet smell of flowers from her shampoo. Mac turned, facing him. She opened her tired brown eyes and looked into his equally tired blue ones. She began to recite a verse from earlier in the evening.

"I've waited all my life to cross this line, to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide, it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited, this is true."

"Yeah Sarah, it is. It's the truest thing in this world, you and me. We'll be together for the rest of our lives, I promise. I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Harm." she whispered, as she drifted off.

He held her close, held her tight, and prayed that this would never end. And as he fell to sleep, he whispered one last thing into the evening silence.

_"This is true."_

-END-


End file.
